Andrew Forson (Scientist Supreme, Watcher Datafile)
ANDREW FORSON Andrew Forson was part of Victorius's Cult of Entropy and worked with undercover S.H.I.E.L.D. agent Bobbi Morse. Creating a second personality in her, he used Morse to kill investigating S.H.I.E.L.D. agents, then Victorius himself in order to take over the cult. He finally erased those events from Morse's memories. Joining A.I.M., he eventually felt that the organization was stagnating, and led a splinter group to free The Wizard from captivity, for him to take leadership of Advanced Idea Mechanics. He later became the Scientist Supreme of A.I.M., after the organization became public and established their base in the, now sovereign, island Barbuda, and overthrew The Wizard with consent of the rest of A.I.M.. After he decided to be the test subject of a mysterious procedure which proved a success, he formed a new High Council of A.I.M.. With a time machine, A.I.M. was provided with future technology by their future counterpart, which Forson used to transform A.I.M. into a technologically advanced empire. Forson's leadership of A.I.M. is stable at the time, but contested by his rivals M.O.D.O.K. and Monica Rappaccini. Affiliations Solo D8, Buddy D6, Team D10 Distinctions A.I.M. Scientist Supreme, Barbudan Ambassador to the U.N., Sovereign Designate of A.I.M. Island Power Sets FORSON PROCEDURE Cosmic Senses D8, Superhuman Intellect D10, Psychic Resistance D10 SFX: A.I.M. Resources. Spend a D6 doom die to step up a Science-, Tech-, or Vehicle based resource or asset until the end of the next action scene. SFX: Interdisciplinary Science. If your dice pool includes Science Master, you may add another specialty to your pool. SFX: Misguided Genius. Spend a doom die to step up a Science Master stunt or resource and recover mental or emotional stress. SFX: Probability Prediction. When you add a die from the doom pool to Andrew Forson’s pool including a Forson Procedure power, double that die. You may keep an extra effect die as a probability-related asset. SFX: Sacrifices Must Be Made. Spend a doom die to redirect physical stress or complications onto a nearby ally that was not targeted by the attack. Limit: Multiversal Disturbance. Count 1s and 2s on dice as opportunities when using a Forson Procedure power. Limit: Unexpected Side-Effects. Change a Forson Procedure power into a complication to add its rating to the doom pool. Remove the complication, or activate an opportunity to recover. UNIVERSAL ENVIRONMENT SUIT Comm D8, Cybernetic Senses D8, Energy Blast D8, Subsonic Flight D8, Superhuman Durability D10 SFX: ACAP. Spend a doom die to add Cybernetic Senses (or step up if already in your pool) and reroll all dice on a reaction. SFX: Reconfiguration. Spend an action to change Subsonic Flight D8 into Space Flight D6 or Swimming D6. SFX: Immunity. Spend a die from the doom pool to ignore stress, trauma, or complications from airborne poisons or diseases, lack of breathable air, chemicals, radiation, extreme temperature, pressure or vacuum. SFX: System Allocations. Shutdown one Universal Environment Suit power to step up another Universal Environment Suit power. Spend a doom die to recover that power. Limit: Charged System. Shutdown highest-rated Mobile Platform power to add that power die to the doom pool. Activate an opportunity to recover the power. Specialties Business Master D10, Combat Expert D8, Cosmic Expert D8, Covert Expert D8, Psych Expert D8, Science Master D10, Tech Expert D8 Category:Datafile Category:Watcher Datafile Category:A.I.M. Category:Cult of Entropy Category:U.N. Security Council